Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for centering objects, preferably, flat objects, and, in particular, printing plates, for feeding the objects into a processing machine, preferably, into a printing plate exposer, having a centering device with portions that can be moved, in particular, can be driven, in opposite directions to one another.
It is frequently the case that flat objects, such as disks, plates or the like, have to be centered before being transported further, in particular, for being fed in a precisely positioned manner into a following processing machine. Thus, a center axis of the object has to be aligned with a center axis or centering axis of a transporting path or of an introduction opening. Then, to start the feed operation, for example, an as far as possible automated check has to be made as to whether or not correct centering has taken place. For such a purpose, it is possible, in principle, to use light barriers. However, such an application is not possible, for example, when light-sensitive printing plates are to be fed in a centered manner into a printing plate exposer because the light of a light barrier would possibly be sufficient to expose these printing plates with adverse effect, even if infrared light were used as a precaution. Moreover, it would be necessary for light barriers or other sensors possibly to be disposed such that they run along in unison, for which purpose correspondingly high-outlay, tubular cable guides or the like would have to be provided.
In addition, a centering operation has to be switched off such that the centering forces applied by the centering device do not subject the objects that are to be centered to any damage or bending or other deformation following abutment of the centering device on both sides.
If a corresponding investigation establishes inadequate centering, then a correction movement has to take place, with the result that time-consuming and, ultimately, also cost-intensive determination and adjustment work has to be carried out.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for centering preferably flat objects that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that performs a centering operation that results in reliable alignment of the object, following which it is basically unnecessary to check the position of the object.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for centering objects having a symmetry axis, including a centering device having a centering axis and portions movable in directions opposite one another with respect to the centering axis, the portions coupled to one another to uniformly and jointly move, during a centering operation, toward the centering axis and move an object to place the symmetry axis at the centering axis. Preferably, the objects to be centered are flat objects, in particular, printing plates. Also preferably, the centering apparatus is a printing plate centering and feeding apparatus for a printing plate exposer.
According to the invention the centering device has portions coupled to one another for movement such that, during the centering operation, they move jointly and uniformly toward an axis of symmetry, which, at the same time, is the centering axis for the object that is to be centered.
Coupling the movements of the centering device according to the invention for a symmetrical movement ensures that the centering device butts against the object equally on both sides only when the alignment of the object has taken place in a precisely positioned manner. As a result, rather than the positioning having to be checked separately, all that is required is for the centering operation to be switched off to not further damage the object by further application of centering forces.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the centering device has a circulating drive element with strands and each of the portions are disposed on different ones of the strands.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the strands move in opposite directions.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided a drive moving the drive element in a circulation direction. The drive is moveably mounted to permit movement of the drive in a direction opposite the circulation direction.
To reliably avoid the situation where the object is damaged by the centering forces that continue to act throughout a possibly longer switching-off operation, another development of the invention provides that a drive, for example a motor, of the apparatus is mounted such that it can execute a movement in the opposite direction to the centering movement, in particular, in a direction opposite to the movement of a circulating drive element that has the centering device preferably disposed on its different strands. By virtue of such a measure according to the invention, the centering forces are advantageously converted fully automatically into a movement of the drive and are, thus, rendered harmless to the object as soon as the centering device butts against the object on both sides. The movement of the drive may be utilized, at the same time, as a switching-off movement for a switching-off operation, for example, by virtue of a lever or push-rod movement or by virtue of initiating a sensor at a location that is no longer disadvantageous to the printing plate.
It would likewise be possible for switching off to be initiated by virtue of checking the position of the centering device, but such a configuration is precisely what is preferably to be avoided. A development of the invention, thus, provides that the centering forces themselves are advantageously utilized for the switching-off operation as soon as abutment of the centering device on both sides, and thus, a centering operation, has taken place.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is provided a switching device connected to the centering device, the switching device completing the centering operation by stopping movement of the portions dependent upon a centering force acting against the centering device.
So that the object is, nevertheless, fixed by a certain centering force without being damaged, the switching-off movement can be made more difficult by a counteracting loading, for example, a spring loading, although it is possible for such a loading to be precisely predetermined at, and adjusted to, a desired magnitude.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, there is provided a load producing a force, the load connected to the drive to counter movement of the drive in the direction opposite the circulation direction with the force.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, an object to be centered has sides and the centering force acting against the centering device is a contact by the portions against the sides of the object.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the switching device stops movement of the portions when the portions press the sides of the object.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the portions are one of the group consisting of rods and plates.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, there is provided a drive connected to the portions and driving the portion towards the centering axis.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a printing plate centering apparatus, including a centering device having a centering axis and portions movable in directions opposite one another with respect to the centering axis, and the portions coupled to one another to uniformly and jointly move, during a centering operation, toward the centering axis and move a printing plate to place a symmetry axis of the printing plate at the centering axis.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a printing plate centering and feeding apparatus for a printing plate exposer, including a centering device having a centering axis and portions movable in directions opposite one another with respect to the centering axis, and the portions coupled to one another to uniformly and jointly move, during a centering operation, toward the centering axis and move a printing plate to place a symmetry axis of the printing plate at the centering axis.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an apparatus for centering preferably flat objects, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.